Does He Even Care?: An Itachi Love Story One Shot
by sacrificing-sporks
Summary: The Uchiha who killed his clan...but left two lone surviors...why? Why did he keep her alive? Does he...care?


Does He Even Care

There is no mistaking it…I couldn't help but be drawn in by those blazing red eyes. My crime: Falling in love. My price: Not being able to have him. The reason: He's so cold toward everyone. My name is Akiza Yuki and this is my story.

I'm not one of those S-Ranked ninja's who kill just for fun. In fact, I'm not even a ninja at all. I never went to the ninja academy for official training; I usually just hung around the Uchiha estate and trained with them. And by them…I'm talking about Fugaku Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha…and _him_, Itachi Uchiha. Fugaku wasn't a very good parent, he always praised Itachi for everything he did, I felt sorry for poor Sasuke. Itachi, oh he was so kind to his little brother, realized how Sasuke felt and began training with him more by themselves. I would usually tag along to watch or sometimes even join in.

Those days were priceless to me, they were the happiest day of my life. It's funny how things can change so dramatically, so suddenly.

I made my way to the Uchiha estate like I did any day, only to see incredible bloodshed. I froze in my spot and looked around in horror. The entire clan…gone. Killed by someone. _'Oh no…'_ I thought, as I started running toward the all too familiar house. _'Itachi…where is Itachi?'_ I quickly opened the door to see Itachi's mother and father lying on the ground, dead. Blood pooled around them, my knees started to wobble. I can't stand the sight or smell of blood. I quickly left, thankful that Itachi wasn't in there. But where…where could he be? If he wasn't at home-

My thoughts got interrupted as I saw someone, in an ANBU uniform, standing near a small child. _'Wait, that's…that's Sasuke!'_ I thought as I ran to the unconscious boy's side. "Akiza, why did you come here?" The ANBU's voice said. It pierced through my entire being, I slowly looked up to face the one person I had come to see, "Itachi…" I managed to say as his sharingan eyes stared directly into mine.

I slowly stood up to face Itachi. Today was the day; I was going to tell him how I felt. But now this? I had to know… "Itachi…did…_you_ kill everyone?" I asked, clenching a fist in front of my chest. I got no vocal response, but I could tell his answer was a yes. He turned his head away, avoiding all eye contact with me. "Itachi! How could you?! What was going through your mind?! Your own family? How heartless can you-" I was cut off. His hand was covering my mouth. I heard his beautiful voice say only two words to me, _"I'm sorry."_ Then I blacked out.

I woke up in the Konaha medical unit, Sasuke lying next to me. _'He's alive…Itachi didn't kill him.' _I thought and then froze yet again. Itachi. He's gone. I'm never going to see him again. Even though the man I had fallen in love with, had become a killer…I couldn't deny that I still held feelings for him. But…He probably doesn't even care. He's gone now and there was nothing I could do.

Or so I thought.

Years flew by as I kept an eye on my little brother Sasuke. That's right; I sort of took him under my wing, taking care of him and whatnot. But, then about five years after his clan was killed, Sasuke got in this mindset that he had to kill Itachi. A twelve year old, talking about killing his big brother. I mean, I understand that he is upset…but…I can't help but try to defend Itachi. All of my attempts at persuading the little duck butt to stay were in vain. He left. And again, I was alone.

Then I heard a rumor about a mysterious organization called the Akatsuki. They were all S-Ranked criminals who were in the bingo books. That's when it hit me, _Itachi_. What if he was in this…cult? I had to find him, let him know what his little brother was doing. So, without telling anyone, and without knowing where to go, I packed a bag and left Konaha. Little did I know, I would never return to this village again.

I walked around for months and I almost gave up when something caught my eye. There were two people in black cloaks with red clouds on them, sitting at a dango shop. From the information I had gathered from the previous village I was in, the Akatsuki wore those cloaks. This might be my only chance. I walked into the dango shop and sat as close as I could to the two men. I noticed one of them…was…blue. That's not strange at all. I shifted my attention to the other one, I couldn't get a clear look at his face. I went to question, or at least introduce myself to the men when, "Hello Miss. Welcome! What can I get for you today?" came from one of the workers. I glanced at the guy and smiled, "I would just like a cup of tea please." After he walked off I shook my head and looked back to the guys. But, they weren't there. They left! I frowned and stood up, "Cancel the tea please!" I yelled back to the young server. I quickly ran out of the shop and ran to a nearby forest.

I looked around, no one. _'Geez, how stupid can I be? I didn't even see them leave, why would they be here of all places?' _I thought, leaning against a tree. Now, like I said, I'm no ninja but I can tell if there is someone watching me. I looked over to the right, glaring at the bushes. "Come out, now! Show yourself." I said, quite loudly. I heard a small chuckle and one of the men that I had seen in the dango shop walked out. It wasn't the blue one, but the one whose face I never did see. I could feel my heart racing. If this was one of the Akatsuki, I was in for it. The Akatsuki is feared by all, me included. Before I could ask what the hell he was doing, he was in front of me with his hand over my mouth. This all seemed too familiar. "Just be quiet Akiza." The man said. Wait, he knew my name…and his voice. But before I could register what was going on I blacked out.

I woke with a start and found myself in a _very_ unfamiliar place. But, I was on a…bed? Why would the Akatsuki kidnap me and put me on a bed-! That's right! The Akatsuki! Where was that man from before? I sat up and looked around desperately, there was no one around. _'Hmph, well, if they are just gonna leave me here, I might as well have some fun.' _I thought, getting off of the bed. Now that I was in the Akatsuki lair, most of my fears were gone. They probably weren't going to kill me, they could've done that before. I started going through everything in this room. There was nothing that could give away who it was that took me. That was, until I found a picture. That's when it all came together for me. How the man knew my name, why I wasn't killed. In the picture was me, Sasuke…and _Itachi_. It was him. I finally found him.

The door opened and I quickly put the picture back in time to hear _his _voice, "Akiza, it's been a long time." He said, the hat that was covering his face now gone. Tears came to my eyes as I looked at the man I had fallen in love with, so many years ago. "Itachi…it's really you…" I said, taking a step towards him. Still, no smile came across his lips. It had been ages since I had seen him smile…I missed it. He put a hand on my head, "Akiza, why were you trying to find me? Yes, I have heard that you have been trying to find someone in the Akatsuki. Kisame told me." He asked, moving his hand under my chin, forcing me to look into his eyes. I locked my eyes with his, it was about time I let him know.

"Itachi…that day. I was heading to your estate to tell you something…but you left before I could. Now, I have that chance…but before I tell you, please, tell _me_. Why did you kill your clan? Why leave Sasuke all alone?" I asked, moving one of my hands to grip the sleeve of his cloak. I saw him flinch slightly, maybe he regretted it. He glanced away and told me the truth of why the Uchiha clan was killed:

Konaha had _ordered_ him to; they feared the Uchiha's would take over.

My eyes widened, I couldn't believe that the Hokage would say something that horrible. And order something that…unbelievable. The massacre of an entire clan, for something as trivial as that. In my eyes, Konaha would have been better off _with_ the Uchiha's as the rulers. Tears streamed down my cheeks. I was, _relieved_. Itachi hadn't done it…just to test himself, as Sasuke had told me years before. Itachi's hand gently wiped away my tears, "Why are you crying Akiza?" He asked, as a weak smile crept across my lips.

"This whole time…I thought that you killed them out of hate. You only left Sasuke alive because you felt sorry for him. And you left me alive…because I wasn't worth anything to you. Even if you don't care about me…I can't help but care for you. My conscience is clear now. I can finally tell you…Itachi, I'm in love with you!" I said, clenching my eyes shut, causing more tears to fall, but the smile still plastered to my face. I heard a small sound, movement from Itachi maybe, and then the locking of a door. My eyes shot open and looked to the door. Itachi was standing in front of it, grinning.

"Well now Akiza…you love me? That's pretty funny…" He said, as he started walking toward me. I stood my ground, he hadn't killed me before, so there was no reason to be afraid of him now. "Why? Why is it funny?" I asked, looking up at him as he stood directly in front of me. He held my face in his hands and smiled his true Itachi smile, "I left you alive, because I couldn't stand the thought of killing the woman I love." A small gasp escaped my lips but I didn't have any time to reply. My wish had come true.

Itachi captured my lips in a gentle kiss and pulled me against him, lovingly. As his arms wrapped around my waist, I gently gripped the front of his cloak and leaned in, deepening the kiss. We separated for air and looked into each other's eyes.

"Itachi…I love you…and I'm never letting you leave me again…"

"I don't ever _want_ to leave again. I love you too, Akiza."

---End---

I hope you liked this Princess909…^^ The idea just sort of popped into my head and I went with it. 3


End file.
